


Lanterns

by thexfictionxstallion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Child Neglect, Crimes & Criminals, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Happy Azula (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Mai (Avatar)-Centric, Mai as Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Multi, Mutual Pining, Orphans, Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Past Abuse, Past Katara/Mai, Sapphic Katara (Avatar), Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Yue as Rapunzel, background sokka/zuko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexfictionxstallion/pseuds/thexfictionxstallion
Summary: It seemed as though Mai could never have it easy.After getting kicked out if her house, Mai is left to take care of herself. Luckily she is able to meet the “right” people and she survives long enough to meet her love, the girl who lives in the tower.
Relationships: Mai/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lanterns

It seemed as though Mai could never have it easy.   
  


The world was against her, she was sure of it. From the day she was born, she was destined to fail.

She lifted her bag from off the ground it laid, heavy and full of supplies she didn’t know how long would last, and threw it over her shoulder. Her eyes were red and brimmed with tears but she would not cry, not right now, and certainly not in front of them.

The words of her parents still echoed mind, not letting her have peace. _“If you wish to be a_ **_selfish_ ** _,_ **_disobedient_ ** _daughter, you can do all of it on your own.”_ Her head started to ache, telling her that the first thing she should do once she got out was rest. But that obviously wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Honestly, it’s a miracle she’s lasted this long in that house. Fourteen years of nothing but anger and tears, all gone to waste by one little accident.

She stopped walking once she reached the front door of her house. Before she could leave, the tap of heels hitting the tiled floor caught her attention. She took a deep breath before turning to face her mother for the last time. 

With her arms crossed and disapproval written all over the woman’s face, Michi’s golden eyes stared daggers into her daughter’s sad ones. They were copies of each other, that’s what everyone said. Most of Mai’s features, she got from her mom. Her temperament-- at least the one that she lets people think she has --is mirrored off her mother. So looking at that woman now, Mai didn’t understand how someone could hate their reflection so much.

She bit her lips and tried to stop the tears, but they just kept flowing-- so she turned her head to the side and didn’t let her mother have the satisfaction of seeing her full face. The longer she stood there, crying, the more the situation became more ridiculous in her head; And soon after sadness was washed away, anger came into the picture. 

For once in her life, Mai speaks up.

“Mai-”

“No! Don’t talk to me! Don’t say anything right now!” The young teen yelled, the volume of her voice shocking her mother and causing her to take a step back. Mai looked straight into Michi's eyes. Her breath was heavy and so was her rage. “How could you? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?”

“You are a-”

“I am your daughter! I’m your reflection! When people look at me, they see _you_.” She paused and her next words came out soft. “So why, why are you treating me like this?”

A dead silence came after. All both of them could do was look at each other, Michi in shock and Mai in disappointment-- the complete opposite of how her childhood usually went

The girl sighs. “I’m done. I’m done with you and I’m done with dad. You both think I’m weak and incapable but I am so happy to tell you that you are wrong. Neither of you know anything about me. And when this is all done, when I finally have peace with myself, peace that you destroyed the moment I was born, you’ll regret everything that was done today, everything that you’ve done.”

The teen ran, ignoring the shouts of her mother, ignoring the voices in her head telling her that she was never going to make it, telling her she would die alone. She was kicked out, but right then, it felt more like she was the one who ran away. 

And she was happier than she was in years because of it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short but I promise the rest are gonna be longer. I really hope y’all like this cause I kinda like my ideas for it 👉👈 comment and give me kudos, I need validation


End file.
